1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to power distribution systems and more particularly to power distribution by means of solid state devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many power distribution applications it has been necessary to employ a large number of smaller generating machines due to the unique power requirements of a number of differing loads. For example, in industrial induction heating equipment, it is not uncommon to find a great number of small machines dedicated to handle a number of respective dissimilar loads. This type of approach is extremely inefficient from two major standpoints. Significantly in the case of induction heating, close control of the power to any given load is difficult or expensive in requiring sophisticated control equipment for each generator load pair. Secondly, the multiple generator approach often prohibits maximum operational efficiency due to the intermittent demand cycle associated with a single load and the inability of all the generators to run at rated line voltage.